Harry Potter and the Battle for Cork
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Harry Potter, the 15-year-old Boy Who Lived, is swept into Foo to complete a destiny that no other being has had to accomplish; Protect Cork from invasion. Changes to T in last chapter.
1. Foo and Harry

Harry Potter and the Battle for Cork

Author: Galadriadhar

Disclaimer: No Leven Thumps characters or Harry Potter characters are mine. I am just living in their world.

Chapter 1: Foo

Foo was changing more rapidly than ever. The evil shadows and thoughts of men had taken over Cusp. They were already surrounding Cork, the paradise of Foo. Never before had this happened. All in Foo knew this was true. The people of Cork grabbed their battle pieces for the inevitable conflict.

The Want sat back in his chair, troubled by the events in and around Cork. Tapping his finger together, he thought. Then, he smiled. 'It's time to intervene with Fate' he said quietly.

This statement set off a Lore Coil, and soon all of Foo knew that the Want was planning something.

Chapter 2: Harry

It was blisteringly hot. 15 year-old Harry Potter lay under a rosebush at Number 4 Privet Drive, trying to listen to the radio that was blaring inside the air conditioned house where his aunt and uncle lived. He wanted to hear something that was linked to the wizarding world, his world. But all he was hearing was the weatherman talking about the heat. "Folks, it is 112 degrees Fahrenheit outside today, so turn on the AC so you don't roast. Also, an unexpected meteor shower will occur at 2 o'clock. You will be able to see it clearly from Boot and Chips Intersection. Be there. Now here's Dave with the Celebrity Corner."

Harry sighed. If they were already to what celebrities were doing, nothing was going to show up. Once again, he knew nothing that was going on in the wizard world. He started to sit up, then remembered the windowsill and crawled out of the bush. He stood up to brush himself off.

"Boy! Why are you not working?" Uncle Vernon shouted out the window. Harry winced. He'd completely forgotten that Vernon was listening to the radio and looking out the window.

"I'm going, I'm going." Harry mumbled.

"What? Speak up, boy!"

"I'm going," Harry practically shouted. "Are you deaf?"

He heard a gasp from the kitchen.

"Don't talk to your uncle like that!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "Get him, Vernon."

That was Harry's cue to start running for the hills. He dropped his tools and sprinted onto the drive. Behind him, the door burst open and Uncle Vernon came running out at top speed (which , luckily is about 1 mph.) Harry looked back and noticed that his uncle's face was deep puce. Laughing quietly to himself, Harry sprinted away, quickly losing Vernon.

Five minutes later, he came to a stop, completely out of breath. Glancing up, Harry noticed that he was at the Boot and Chips Intersection. Then, remembering the meteor shower, he looked at his watch. It was exactly 2 o'clock. Feeling his breath coming back, Harry looked up. He saw the meteor shower. The temperature was exactly 112 degrees. Harry was standing on an uneven piece of sidewalk. The Earth was happy. And Harry was swept, out of Reality, into Foo.


	2. Into Foo

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter or Leven Thumps characters are mine.

Chapter 3: Into Foo

Harry opened his eyes, then yelled. You'd think that he would be used to strange things, but when he saw hundreds of house elf-looking creatures, it was too strange not to yell about. The creatures saw that Harry was awake and started clamoring for his attention.

"It's okay, just choose me, and you can be great," one with dirty blond fur cooed.

"No, he's a fool. Pick me," another said, quite loudly.

"I'll be the perfect sycophant," the black one said. This statement caused the other "sycophants" to jump on the black one and try to beat him unconscious. The black one put up a good fight, and soon the black sycophant was the only one left. He climbed onto Harry's head and proclaimed, "I am the sycophant!!"

Harry reached up and grabbed the creature, pulling him down from his head.

"Who are you? What are you? And, more importantly, where am I?" Harry asked.

The black sycophant struggled to free himself, but Harry had experience with house elves, so his grip was strong. The sycophant sighed, then brightened up.

"You are very strong. I admire that in a burn. But that's not important right now. I am a sycophant, as you probably heard from my proclamation. The others were sycophants as well. My name is Ralk. And you, are in Foo."

"Foo?" Harry inquired, placing Ralk on his shoulder.

"Yes." Ralk confirmed. "Foo is the place where the impossible, is possible. Many are swept into Foo, by an accident on their part,for a purpose on Fate's part." Ralk stopped to scratch his ear. "Dream ticks. Hate 'em. Can't get them off of you."

"Anything else you're going to tell me, Ralk?"

"Hmm. Well, you are approximately 2 miles away from Cusp. Technically, sycophants take their burns there. But you, my friend, are special. I'm supposed to take you to Morfit, where Leven is. He wanted to meet you."

"Well, are you ready? I have no idea where I am, so I can't lead." Harry told Ralk.

"Alright, I get the point. Head upover."

"What? What way is upover?" Harry asked his sycophant.

"Oh! I forgot that Reality folk call "upover" "Northeast." You know which way is north, I assume?"

"Yeah, I do. By the way, my name is Harry Potter."

The full effect of hearing Harry's name took a bit to sink in. When it did, Ralk gasped and fell off of Harry in a faint. When he came to, he was frazzled.

"You.. you are Harry Potter? Wow! I have Harry Potter as my burn! All of Foo knows who you are! You defeated Voldemort! Sabine wasn't happy when he heard that. He admires power."

'Okay.' Harry thought to himself. 'Even in a place I have never heard about I am famous.'

" C'mon, hurry up, Harry. Leven's gonna be even more excited when he hears who you are."

So off they went, towards the Red Grove.


	3. Kilesha Realgo

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. I wonder how much they would sell for.

Author's note: It's my birthday(not really.) But I need reviews! Please!!

Chapter 4: Kilesha Realgo

Voldemort sat in the Malfoy's high-backed chair, waiting for his Death Eaters to give their weekly report. Antonin Dolohov stepped forward and began to speak.

"Macnair, Rookwood, and Pettigrew killed 42 Muggles. Of these, one was the mayor of London and one was the President of Iran. Avery and I ki-" Dolohov didn't have time to finish, for Loki Voland burst into the room, rushed up to Voldemort, and started to speak.

"Master, I have found something that will surely interest you!" Voland shoved a book into Voldemort's face. Voldemort glared at Voland, clearly intending to Avada Kadavra him on the spot, then glanced down. He did a double take. There, on the current page, was the heading,

"Kilesha Realgo: The spell to use to get to Foo." Below that was, "Foo is the place where the impossible is possible. This spell will get you there in a flash. (Warning: Using this spell will make the user forsake any protection to be found in Foo.)

"You have done well, Voland. You have my gratitude. As a reward, I'm putting you in charge of my.. operations." Voldemort said in his high-pitched voice. "Do not disappoint me."

He stood, and swiftly strode to the middle of the room. "Kilesha Realgo!" he cried. A breeze picked up. Flames burst out of the ground and encircled Voldemort. The breeze became a roaring gale. It suddenly became cold, about 49 degrees. A shooting star whizzed by above Voldemort's head and crashed into the opposite wall. There was an earthshattering explosion, and Voldemort was gone. There was no trace of any damage that should have been present. So the Death Eaters decided to pretend that nothing had happened, and Voldemort was swept into Foo. But, by using the spell, he forsook all protections that other people, the accidental ones, were provided. Harry had been given these protections. Soon, the two foes would meet, and the most terrifying chapter in Foo's history would unfold.


	4. The Red Grove

Author's note: My compliments to Obert Skye and J.K.R for the writing material. Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 5: The Red Grove

"I'm so thirsty." Harry complained. He and Ralk were walking through the hills outside of Cusp, which they had left 2 hours ago. Ralk shook his head.

"You should have bought some water then."

"I had no money!"

"I have money. You could have asked me. Sheesh." Ralk shrugged. "Well, lucky for you I thought ahead. Here," he said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a water bottle. Harry took it and gulped about a fourth of it down.

"Thanks. By the way, what's up with your pocket?"

"What do you mean?" Ralk asked innocently.

"I mean, this bottle is too large to fit in there. Also, I've seen you snacking on fruit. With the fruit and the bottle, your pocket should be overflowing." Harry said.

"Really?"Ralk said mysteriously. He dug into his pocket and pulled out: a Hershey bar, a pin with the Cusp symbol on it, a key, and two slivers of wood. "Oh, that's where I put my genuine redwood toothpicks!" Ralk exclaimed. He also pulled out: a book, thirteen pieces of purple candy, and a ticket to a Tusks Riot a capella concert. Noticing Harry's confused look, Ralk explained. "Tusks Riot is the best a capella group in Foo."

"You still haven't answered my question," Harry reminded Ralk.

"Yes. This pocket is a void, a place with unmeasurable capacity. I could put an elephant in here and still have room for a spaceship. It also weighs absolutely nothing." Ralk said proudly.

"Nice. Hey, why is it getting dark?" Harry asked.

"We are in the Red Grove. Be quiet. The trees don't like to be disturbed."

"Why?"

"They need to sleep. They're still tired out from the Metal Wars. Also, they dislike intruders, so don't run into them at all."

"Oops." Harry said, quite sheepishly. He had just run smack dab into what had to be the tallest tree in the world. A tremendous yawn escaped from the tree's mouth, which suddenly appeared in the middle of the trunk.

"Oh, now you've done it. You woke up the most powerful tree in the Grove, Treehent. He'll probably pound us into a pulp, if we're lucky."

"And if we're not?"

"You don't want to know." The two cowered behind a small bush as Treehent stretched. He stopped, and looked around.

"I see you, you miserable maggots. Come here." With that, Treehent reached out and grabbed Harry and Ralk. He lifted them up and was about to smash them on the ground when he saw Harry's scar. "Oh, my." He gasped. "You're Harry Potter. What can I do for you?"

"We are trying to get to Morfit to see Leven and the Want." Ralk spoke up. "Could you take us there?"

Treehent looked sad. "No, I can't." He said remorsefully. "I was bound here by the Wizard of Grapling Place. But I can throw you to the Cinder River. Off you go." Harry barely had time to say thank you before Treehent lifted them up and chucked them upover towards the river.

"I'm glad to meet you, Harry Potter," they heard Treehent calling to them.

"Well, we're safe. I thought you said he would smash us." Harry commented.

"He must have been in a very good mood today. Hold your breath." Ralk commanded. Harry was about to ask why when they hit the water. He gulped for the air that had been knocked out of him but got water instead. He swam for the top and surfaced, spitting water and gulping clean, life-giving air. Harry heard a roaring noise, and he gasped. Ralk surfaced and gasped, too. There, right in front of them, was a waterfall as big as Niagra Falls . Both yelped and clutched each other. Then, they fell over the Yeasten Falls.


	5. The Flames of Geth

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Please continue the writing. (Vocal Point ROCKS!!)

Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing.

Chapter 5: The Flames of Geth

The air around Geth's city was quiet. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a raging gale came to life. In the middle of it was Voldemort, spinning around at a dizzying speed. The gale grew tired of carrying the extremely evil man and dropped him unceremoniously in the Gethen Fields. Voldemort landed with a thud on a rock. Standing up, he swayed, for he was dizzy. When he regained his equilibrium, he looked around. Clumps of grass swaying in the breeze left by the gale. Rocks were scattered about in a seemingly pointless pattern. Then Voldemort spotted a wave of brown, black, and white fur rushing towards him. As the wave got closer, he was able to distinguish the patches and waves of fur as creatures who were fighting with each other. When they got even closer, he could hear the voices of the creatures blending into a crescendo.

"No, he's my burn!"

"Uh uh, he's mine!"

"No. He's mine." A particularly large white one stood in front of the crowd. His eyes burned like fire. His body radiated evil. One look from the menacing creature sent all the others scurrying away. He turned around. "Hello. I am Teythayan. I am a sycophant. You are Voldemort, my burn. Welcome to Foo."

"You.. Are to help me, is that correct?"

"Yes, Voldemort. I have heard of your deeds. They set a fire burning in my black heart. I knew that I was to help you conquer Foo. There is a book I've read that may interest you. Here," Teythayan said, handing Voldemort a book entitled "The Secrets of the Restoring Flames."

Voldemort opened the book. It immediately fell open to pg. 120, as if many had read that page. He began to read.

The Evil One

Legend says that the Supreme Evil One, Voldemort, can be transformed into the most evil of creatures, that is, a dragon. The One will still retain all powers he had as a human. To transform, he must immerse himself in the Flames of Geth.

"This intrigues me." Voldemort said to Teythayan. "Can you lead me to the Restoring Flames?"

"Can I? Of course I can. Can you fly?"

"Yes. Wingardium Leviosa!" Immediately He soared into the air, Teythayan on his shoulder. "Where to?" he asked. Teythayan pointed into the sunsets, and Voldemort turned to the suns.

Voldemort landed outside the gates guarding the Flames of Geth. Two menacing rant guards stood outside the gates.

"We have to get rid of the guards," Teythayan observed.

"I'm working on it," Voldemort hissed. After a moment's thought, he strode up to the guards and cried, "Imperio!" Instantly the guards were put under his control. "We were asked to come here," Voldemort whispered to the guards.

"Yes, of course." The guards opened the lock and sent the two into the courtyard. Striding over to the Flames, Voldemort hissed with satisfaction. He stepped into the fire.

The most astonishing transformation began. Voldemort's head grew longer. A tail started to form. His skin became covered in scales. First, they were dull gray. Then dark green, the darkest green you can imagine, bled through the scales from Voldemort's head, down to the tip of his tail. His shoulder bones extended and out popped two metallic green wings. Voldemort's teeth grew longer, and became fangs. His fingernails extended and came to a sharp point, creating talons. Then, he lifted his head and roared to the sky. Crimson fire shot out, danced about in midair, and was extinguished.

Voldemort stepped out of the Flames. Teythayan gasped in astonishment. From his head to his arrow-tipped tail, Voldemort was a true dragon. He lifted his feet and examined the newly formed talons. "Well, it's a start. The talons are a nice touch," he hissed, sending small spurts of flame out of his nostrils. "Climb on, Teythayan. We are going to find Harry Potter." The two shot off into the sky, ready to find Harry and destroy him once and for all.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Ron noticed that Harry wasn't anywhere to be found. He told Hermione his fears.

"I don't think Harry made it, Hermione. He wasn't on the train and he wasn't at the welcome feast."

Hermione gasped." Oh my goodness, do you think the Muggles kept him from coming?"

"I don't know. I think we should tell Dumbledore." Ron and Hermione ran to the Headmaster's office. They arrived in time to intercept Dumbledore before he went inside. The Headmaster listened while Ron poured out his fears.

"Do not worry, Ronald. I will think of someway to find out where Harry is." He told the gargoyle the password, and ascended to his office.

Ron looked to Hermione worriedly. "Let's hope it's not to late."

Author's note: Yeah, I took your advice WrightKataang. I put in a blurb about the other people in Harry's world. And yeah, don't gloat, Teengamer. Ralk is Clover's brother, that's why he has a void. So there! Ha ha ha!!


	6. Rains of Change

Chapter 7: Rains of Change

A drought had prevailed across most of Foo for 10 years. Everywhere from Morfit to Fté the ground had shriveled up, thirsty for life-giving rain. Groaning from the exhaustion of holding up the denizens of Foo, the earth had been ready to give up when Troth (monsoon) came from up to quench the ground's thirst. The rants, cogs, and nits had all been overjoyed when the rains came.

All this passed through Leven's mind as he strode quickly down the corridor to the Council chamber. After the fall of Sabine, whisps gradually began drifting to the capital to reform the Whisp Council. The Head Whisp, Ronaldin, had called a meeting to discuss the state of things in Foo. Leven, being the Want, was obligated to come. And he was not happy about it.

Upon entering the chamber, Leven saw that the entire Council was assembled, waiting for him. He nodded to Ginerva, the official scribe. Ginerva was the only whisp that Leven liked. The others were too... weak. He sat down in his chair at the head of the table. Then, leaning forward, he said in a barely audible whisper, "What is the meaning of this meeting?"

"It is to discuss the well-being of Foo," Ronaldin answered. Unlike the other whisps, Ronaldin was not the least bit intimidated by Leven. "As the Want, you were-"

"I know I was obligated to come," Leven interrupted. "And I can tell you what the well-being of Foo is. It is defeating the Dearth once and for all. The only way to do that is by having the Chosen One challenge the Dearth to a one-on-one duel. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, is already on his way here. He is being guided by Ralk."

At this, the Council gasped. "A-are you sure that putting the welfare of such an important asset to the Foo cause in the hands of such an incompetent sycophant is wise?" Liuki, a small, shriveled whisp, questioned. Leven turned his gaze on Liuki.

"I am sure. I have seen Ralk's determination when it comes to protecting Foo. He is more than capable of guiding Harry to Morfit." Leven replied. "This meeting is over."

"But-" Ronaldin protested.

"No." Leven said simply. Then, he walked out of the room. Striding down the corridor, Leven stopped to gaze out of the window at the rain. It fell, making faces at the Want. He made faces back at them. Then he stopped, sighed, and thought, 'This rain is just the beginning. More miracles will come, now that Harry is here.' Leven smiled to himself, and continued walking to his guest quarters.


	7. Morfit at Last

Chapter 8: Morfit At Last

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ralk and Harry fell over the edge of the Yeasten Falls. They fell about ten thousand meters, then hit the water with a resounding _splash_. Temporarily stunned, Harry floated to the surface and lay like a limp, dead fish. Ralk stood on Harry's chest, shaking himself off and berating himself.

"Huh, should've known. Treehent threw us towards Morfit, but I forgot Professor Kringle's lesson on the territory around the dark palace. Now I recall hearing about these Falls. I aced that test, though."

He shook himself off some more, and looked around. They had landed in a Wave fishing spot, and the watery beings were catching any fish they could find. Still looking around, he spotted a carp swimming close to the surface. "Come here, fishy. Hold still now. Ah, gotcha!"

Ralk heaved the dripping fish out of the water. Gripping the fish's tail firmly, he swung the carp and smacked Harry in the face, waking him up.

"Ralk, you learned that lesson well. Good to see you again." A voice came out from the Rheidae bushes on the bank. Ralk looked to see who had said that.

A sycophant emerged from the bushes, covered in leaves and lezar toffee. He walked to the bank and leaped to the makeshift raft, which had by now woken completely up, spluttering and gasping for air. Ralk could only stare.

"C-Clover?" The other sycophant nodded.

"Aye, 'tis I., Clover, your brother." Ralk jumped at Clover, and hugged him fiercely. His brother pushed Ralk away and stood, gasping for air.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, Ralk. Harry, too. I'm to take you the rest of the way to Morfit.

Ralk looked at Harry, who said, "Alright, enough lovefest. Let's get to this castle." Ralk and Clover jumped to the bank, and Harry backstroked to the shore. Clover led the way, pushing through the Rheidae bushes. In no time at all, they broke through the topiary wall, and started across the plains.

###########################

An hour later, Harry, Ralk, and Clover stood out side of a formidable castle. Morfit. They had arrived.

Harry gazed in awe as Clover announced, "Welcome to Morfit."

Author's Note: Sup, all y'all. No, I'm not a Southerner. Sorry about the wait. I've been sick and then I started NanoWrimo. Review with might!


	8. A Matter of Importance

Chapter 9: A Matter of Importance

A/N: Finally, a new chapter! I was busy working on Fires of Thalir. So, cut me some slack. I don't own Harry Potter or Leven Thumps.

Harry, Ralk, and Clover walked up to the gates of Morfit. There, they encountered a teenage cog who, after looking Harry over, asked in a bored voice, "What brings you here? Business or pleasure?" These last words were punctuated by a _pop_ as the cog broke his gum bubble.

Clover materialized, and declared, "We are here to see the Want."

The cog popped his gum again. "Sorry, he's busy. You'll have to wait."

Clover huffed. "Excuse me! I am his sycophant! Plus, I am escorting the Chosen One, Harry Potter, to his presence. The Want specifically asked to see him."

The gatekeeper (for that is what the cog was) stood erect, all traces of boredom erased from his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize! Go on through, and if you need something call"- here he struck a pose- "Replium, Gatekeeper of Morfit!"

Harry found it hard to keep from laughing. "Thank you, Replium. I will remember you."

The trio walked through the stud-iron gates into a magnificent courtyard. Here and there, nits and rants attempted to sell dubious items to passerby, while others carried stones of varying sizes to emerging walls, where they threw the stones down and walked away with a look of relief etched on their countenance. Harry was almost taken in by a shady rant who was selling "black calcite pendants guaranteed to repel attacks by siids," so Clover and Ralk had to pull him away.

They entered the main body of Morfit. Clover led Harry to an empty shaft, and they climbed in. Harry looked around.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do?"

"This is a Shaft of Unfinished Thoughts. Think of where you want to go, and it will take you there. Think 'the Want's room.'" Harry did as he was bidden, and felt a whooshing sensation as he and the sycophants flew upward and stopped. Harry stepped out, and came face-to-face with a young man, around twenty, with a streak in his hair.

"Ah, hello Harry! I am the Want. I would prefer Leven, though. And Ralk! I knew you could get Harry here. Great job!" Harry immediately liked Leven, as he cast an aura of reluctant importance. It was as though Leven had been forced into this job, just like himself. "But come! We must speak in a place more comfortable than a stone hallway." The Want turned and opened the door. Harry followed him through.

And gasped.

The room was opulent, filled with magnificent chairs and plush bedspreads of plud. Great forest velvet drapes hung from the window. A table carved from thornwood sat in the middle of the room. There sat what Harry wanted most right now- food. Leven saw the look in Harry's eyes and gestured to the feast. Harry went to it with a will, shoveling food into the black hole that was his mouth.

"Harry, I must speak. I don't wish to be bothered with questions right now. So please ask them at the end. First off, you should know that **I **brought you here. I engineered the circumstances that would whisk you here. We need someone who can fight. And I am not the one for the job. You, on the other hand, have fought this enemy so many times that it is standard routine. Now," he said, forestalling Harry's question, "the enemy is Lord Voldemort. He has somehow found a way to force a path into Foo. I believe that he wishes to exploit this land, and to do so he will have to take Cork as his own. So he will most likely build an army and invade this paradise. You are going to have to defeat Voldemort at his own game. I have an army ready for you. When we are finished, you can leave immediately.

"Also, you should know that if you lose to him, you will die. This situation is just like the one back in Reality. Neither can live while the other survives. Thought you should know. Any questions?"

Harry had finished eating and was leaning back in the chair. "Yeah, I have one question. Why me? Why pick me to have this destiny when any other person would do?"

Leven nodded knowingly. "I thought this might come up. The answer is that I knew who the enemy would be. I didn't know how they would come, so I couldn't stop them. With that knowledge, I needed to find someone who was destined to meet with this enemy sooner or later. You were the person. And, the eternal answer to your questions, you have love. You have to love Reality in order to be successful here. You love it; therefore, you will win. I know, you are tired of hearing 'love' as the answer to everything. But I cannot deny that love will triumph. So. Will you do what I ask?"

Harry hesitated, then replied, "Yes, I suppose I must. Besides, if Voldemort gains control of Foo, how will Reality fare? Yes. I will fight Voldemort."

Leven extended his hand, and Harry took it willingly.


	9. Raising an Army

Chapter 10: Raising an Army

Voldemort had discovered how to turn back into a human, to use the term loosely. Now, he was walking along the streets of Cusp, speaking quietly with Teythayan. Behind him walked the nits, cogs, and rants that were attracted to his evil. The other denizens who populated the city tried to stay out of Voldemort's way, with varying degrees of success.

"Where are we going, Teythayan?"

"To the main army hall."

"Why?"

"If we wish to take Cusp, we need an army."

"Why are we trying to take Cusp?"

Teythayan smacked his forehead. "You're hopeless. We need to take Cusp so that the Paradise Fighters can help us take over Foo."

"Ahhh," Voldemort commented. "Never call me hopeless again, alright?" A few minutes later, the duo arrived at the hall. The Dark Lord opened the door and walked up to the desk.

"Remember," Teythayan whispered, "be polite first, then use force."

Voldemort cleared his throat, and when the female cog secretary/army general (huh?), turned around, he glanced at her nametag and said, "I wish to take control of the army of Cusp, General Karel."

"Huh?" Karel asked. "I'm, like, sorry, but that's, like, my job. Sorry."

"I must take over Cork. I need your army."

"I am, like, so sorry, but I can't, like, let that happen."

Voldemort was getting annoyed, first with the lack of success and second with all the 'likes'. "Look lady, if you do not hand the control over to me I will be forced to kill you."

General Karel stood slowly and, in perfect drill sergeant fashion, shouted, "Sir, that is unacceptable. I will have to ask you to leave! NOW!" No unnecessary words jumbled her speech now. Voldemort had had enough.

"Avada Kadavra!" A jet of green light shot out of his wand and hit Karel in the face. She slumped to the floor. "Now it is mine," Voldemort replied smugly.

***************************************************

Harry finally arrived in Cork after two day's travel. There, he found an army training. They looked up to see him and, as one, shouted, "WELCOME GENERAL POTTER, SIR!" The army then went back to its training. Ralk smiled.

"What was that?" Harry asked Leven.

"Well," Leven replied. "You are their General. Like I said before, I have an army for you. You must guide them."

"Okay. I'll try. But, this is very sudden, you know."

****************************************************************

Dumbledore gasped. He had found where Harry had disappeared to. He rushed down, out of his office to find Ron and Hermione. They would need to think of Harry at all times if he was to survive.

A/N: Back I am. No, I own nothing related to anything noticeable.


	10. Battle & Epilogue

Chapter 11: Battle

"Left, left, left right left. Left, left, left right left." Voldemort's general yelled out at the marching army. "I've seen faster snail-siids than you! Hup hup hup!"

Voldemort smiled. Five days after ex-General Karel's murder and his army was ready to go. They were marching to Cork to implement what Voldemort believed would be a quick invasion. Suddenly, he saw something far ahead.

"Teythayan, do you see that?" The white sycophant materialized on Voldemort's shoulder.

"Yes. I see an army of approximate number as ours marching this way. It is headed by.. Blast! It is that darn 'Boy Who Lived.'"

"What?! Harry is here?" Voldemort exclaimed. Then an evil glint appeared in his eye. "Yes. Now I can finish the boy once and for all," he said, forgetting about the rule of killing in Foo. Voldemort closed his eyes, transformed into his dragon form, Exelsio, and jumped into the air.

************************************

Harry saw a shape leap into the air and begin cruising towards him. He turned to Leven. "Do you know who that is?" he asked.

Leven squinted, then said under his breath, "Flip!" To Harry, he answered, "Yes, I do know who that is. That is Voldemort. He has somehow gained his dragon form, Exelsio. Now, I believe he is coming to challenge you to a duel."

Voldemort steadily grew closer until he landed in front of Harry. "HAHAHA! So, boy, I see that you wish to challenge my superior might. As you see, I am a dragon, while you are still a human. There is no point in useless bloodshed, so why don't we battle each other?"

'What in the world? Since when has Voldemort cared about blood?' Harry thought.

Ralk obviously thought the same thing, for he said "Since when have you cared?"

Voldemort laughed. "Never. But it seemed appropriate to say. So, will you challenge me?"

Harry nodded. He whispered to Leven, "Take the men back a few hundred yards. Have them ready if I give the signal." Leven nodded, knowing that Harry was calling the shots. Harry stepped forward.

**************************************************

"Now!" Voldemort yelled. He dove for Harry and clawed the boy's face. Four talons made contact and sank into Harry's flesh. Warm liquid coursed through Voldemort's head, driving him into a rage. He tore his nails away, to the wonderful sound of Harry's screams of agony. Yes, he had been waiting for this.

**************************************************

Harry screamed as Voldemort pulled away. He reached up to his face to feel four deep gashes. Wincing in pain, Harry grabbed his wand and yelled, "Wingardium Denotosa!" Voldemort lazily dodged it by doing a loop. Then, with lightning speed, he rushed down to bite Harry on the arm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled.

*************************************************

Flying back up into the sky, Voldemort rejoiced in Harry's yells.

'Now, for the grand finale,' he thought. Voldemort began drawing in large gulps of air. In one blow, he breathed it out, making it catch fire on the way. A veritable firestorm fell upon the boy, and Voldemort knew it was over. He had finally won.

*****************************************************

Harry was burnt. He was wounded. He believed that soon he would die. (He had forgotten about deaths in Foo, too.) "Ralk," he whispered. Ralk ran over to his burn.

"What?" Ralk asked.

"Can you do anything?"

Ralk shook his head. "No, I cannot. But, I can remind you of one simple concept. Love. Love will save you." The black sycophant patted Harry, and walked back a few paces to where he was watching. He was suddenly set upon by Teythayan, and he began battering the white sycophant.

Harry sighed. It was over. He breathed in, and he noticed, funnily enough, that the grass smelled... pretty. He sighed again, and thought, 'I love Foo. Wait. Love?!' Harry staggered to his feet, and looked around him. The scenery was fantastic.

"I understand. I understand now. Love," he said to himself. Gathering what little strength he had left, he grabbed his wand and shouted, "Solvere hīc terra ab malus!" (Release this land from evil!) And into that one spell he put in his love for Foo, its mountains, its rivers and seas, its moons, its sun, its quirky people (Replium, in a friend way), its clouds and storms, and everything else in between. A jet of plud light shot out of his wand and struck Voldemort dead on. It ate away at his flesh, then his spirit, then it spread over the entire land, cleansing the earth of the past misdeeds. Finally, the light disappeared. The air smelled of fresh rain. Everything was clean.

Ralk ran up to Harry. "Good job, Harry!" he cried. All the others beings crowded around him, offering their congratulations. As Harry was thanking one Brendak, a flash appeared, blinding the entire multitude. When the light was gone, they looked around to see that Harry was gone. A knowing look passed between Clover and Leven. They knew this would happen. He was being sent back to Reality. Harry's work was done. Leven pressed his fingers to his temples and tried to contact Harry.

*****************************************************

At that moment, Harry was hurtling through space and time. A voice spoke to him, and he knew it was Leven.

"Harry. You are being sent back to Reality. Thank you for cleansing Foo. Ralk is accompanying you, and I have given him permission. Fare thee well, Harry Potter."

Epilogue

Harry landed on his four poster in Hogwarts. Ralk landed on top of him. Harry smiled.

"Good to see you, Ralk."

Neville looked over to see Harry on his bed. "Hey guys, Harry's back!" Everyone crowded around Harry, exclaiming over Ralk, looking at Harry's injuries, in general wondering where he had been. Harry smiled at them all, and began to tell them the story I just told you.

A/N: Glad to have finished this story. In case you were wondering, Ralk gets along just fine with Dobby. Also, there is an accidental pun in this chapter. First to spot it is awesome. Others to spot it are just as cool. Well, later from Galadriadhar.


End file.
